


The De Vil Wears Puppies: Alternate Ending

by DarkSkull198



Series: 101 Dalmatian Street: Dark What-if Scenarios [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen, Hunter will never be the same again, Mental Breakdown, None of them will tbh, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkull198/pseuds/DarkSkull198
Summary: You know how Cruella fell into her own machine after Hunter scared her with a bark? Well what if Doug and Delilah couldn't save her in time? Dark One-Shot. Might make an epilogue if anyone actually wants that.
Series: 101 Dalmatian Street: Dark What-if Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The De Vil Wears Puppies: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this is the first dark story I've ever written. I've thought about making a bad ending fic based on the situations the characters go through in certain episodes, but I thought this one would be best for now.
> 
> Leave your comments down below if you enjoyed this....or if you didn't because I'm not gonna lie, this is kinda messed up.

"Well boy, are you a De Vil? Or a dog?" Cruella said, looking at her great nephew with contempt.

The boy in question held on to the little pup, tears in his eyes as he realized how evil he great aunt truly was; not even baby pups are safe from her lifelong obsession with dalmatian fur.

Cruella couldn't believe it. After everything she's done for the ungrateful little brat and this is how he repays her? She gave him a limo, a tower almost as high as Big Ben, two henchmen and even his own pet cat, yet not only has he consistently failed until she showed up, he also had the audacity to turn against her, his own flesh and blood, all because of a bunch of dumb puppies.

So what if they had to die in order to get their beautiful, soft fur? She was Cruella De Vil! Those mutts should be grateful to be apart of something wonderful; Anyone with a brain would kill to have their fur, and that's exactly what she plans to do. But fine, if Hunter wants to act like a dog, then he can join them. After that, she'll make him into a special coat all for herself. 

"Sniveling snowflake" she hissed.

At that last insult, everything Hunter had been through up until this moment: all the humiliation, the abuse, the guilt, it all raced through his mind in an instant as he looked at the person responsible for all of it. With newfound courage and anger, he let out a loud bark that frightened the old woman, making her stumble back and fall on her own machine and causing a part of her coat to get caught in it. Cruella tried with all her might to pull it out, but it was no use.

"Hunter! Do something!" she yelled in a mix of anger and desperation before getting sucked into her own slaughter device.

Cruella first entered the fur washer section, the machine spinning her around and nearly filling her lungs with water. Then in an instant, she was sent to the fur slicer where she saw the razor sharp blades above her head.

 _"Oh no..."_  
she thought in horror as the blades came down while she screamed.

There were very few things Cruella De Vil regretted in her life, such as becoming friends with Anita, meeting her talentless songwriter of a husband and having her plans foiled by those two wretched dalmatians all those years ago. But now, as she felt her body being torn apart by her very own contraption and her blood leaking from every part of her, none of those things can compare to the regret she has now for ever coming back to London. Before she drew her last breath, she only had one thought in her mind, one that will go with her to her eternal rest...

_"I....hate....puppies....."_

And then, Cruella De Vil was no more.  
_______________________________________________

Everyone watched as the machine got to work, tearing apart the old De Vil woman effortlessly.

"No! We're not animals!" Delilah said as she rushed towards the machine.

"Yes we are, but we're not monsters!" said Doug, running over to help his wife.

The two dalmatian adults pulled a lever and the machine stopped, but no one there was prepared for what they were about to witness once the machine spat out Cruella....or what was left of her anyway.

It was a gruesome sight. Cruella's legs were bent and twisted in unnatural angles, pieces of bone sticking out and skin hanging from holes torn in her clothes. Her right hand and left foot had been cut off, sliced into a mush of blood and tissue. Most of the hair on her head was shaved off, and her head and face had taken the most damage, deep cuts on the top showing parts of her skull. The worst part is that both of her eyes were still open (although one of them was torn up) along with her mouth, giving her the expression that she was still screaming. But no sound ever came out. _No sound will ever come out again._

Everyone screamed in terror at the sight of Cruella's corpse. Doug ran over to his children to shield their eyes and calm them down while Delilah just sat there in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. After all these years the greatest threat to her family and every other animal in the world was finally taken down for good, but in a way that she hadn't expected nor ever wanted. She hated Cruella for her evil nature, but even then she never wanted the human to die, especially not in such a brutal way.

Dylan couldn't stop screaming; The sight and smell of blood will remain in his memories for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Dolly vomited on the floor. Neither of them have ever seen a human die before besides in horror movies, so seeing one in real life definitely helped them see the difference between fiction and reality.

As for Hunter, he just stared at the scene with a blank expression, his eyes completely lifeless. Then all of a sudden, he started chuckling slowly until it evolved into full blown laughter, tears running down his face. His great aunt, the only person he had left to call family is dead, and it was all his fault. The kid once known as Hunter De Vil is now a laughing mess, his mind broken from what he had done. He didn't stop laughing even as the police came in and took everyone out of the boat.

Cruella De Vil's reign of terror is over, but it did not come without costs.


End file.
